godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Orkos
Orkos '(Horkos in Greek mythology) is a supporting character in ''God of War: Ascension and is voiced by Troy Baker. He is a half-blood Fury, son of Ares and Alecto. In Greek Mythology Horkos is the personification of the oaths and the punishment for breaking the oaths. He was born the same time as the Furies, all children of Eris. God of War: Ascension Ares wanted to create the perfect warrior so he can use this warrior to overthrow Zeus and bring down the walls of Olympus, so he and the queen of the Furies, Alecto mated and conceived a child that was Orkos. However, much to Ares' disappointment Orkos was not what he hope him to be. Orkos' mother spared him and made him the oath keeper. Orkos was eager to please those who he thought loved him. However, Orkos saw the injustice in Kratos' oath and turned against his mothers, the Furies. With the help of the Oracle of Delphi, they tried to warn Zeus, but Ares find out about this and sent the Furies after him. Orkos escaped and helped Kratos to be free of his bond with Ares. Orkos first appears to Kratos, alarming him and causing the Spartan to attack, but Kratos ceases his onslaught when Orkos explains he's there to help him. Orkos then senses that the Furies are arriving. He doesn't want them to know he's helping Kratos, and will hold them off but not before telling Kratos to go to Delphi, where the Manticore resides, and find the Oracle. After Kratos learned that Orkos was a Fury too he questioned him about why would he betray his own kind and Orkos told him the truth. Later the Furies caught with them and capture them and took them to the prison of the living damned and started to torture Kratos in order to break him so he would return to serve Ares and become his perfect warrior and once again made Orkos Kratos oath keeper. Kratos kills the Furies, escapes, and meets with Orkos, who asks him to free himself of his bond with Ares by killing him. Kratos refused and stated that he will not shed more innocent blood, but Orkos begged the Spartan and asked him to give him a honorable death, which the Ghost of Sparta give it to him. With the death of Orkos, Kratos receive the first vision that would haunt him for the rest of his life as the deed of his past were now clear to him. Kratos burn his house with Orkos' body inside and leaves. In chapter 19 of Rise of the Warrior, it is revealed that The Giver is Orkos. Powers & Abilities As a the son of a god and Fury, it can be assumed that Orkos possesses considerable power. *'''Telepathy - Orkos seems to possess telepathic or empathic abilities; he was able to sense that Kratos was troubled. *'Teleportation' - Orkos can teleport in a shadow-like manner. Trivia *Orkos is voiced by Troy Baker. *"Horkos" means "oath" in both the modern and ancient Greek language. *The reason for helping Kratos, as stated by Orkos himself, was that Kratos was innocent and not guilty for punishment and torture. He also knew, that the only one who could stop Ares and the Furies, before they could overthrow Zeus and Olympus, was Kratos. **Ironically, he had helped the man who later overthrow Olympus himself. *In the single player trailer of 26/02/2013, it's mentioned he gives Kratos a power, recently revealed as being the Oath Stone of Orkos. *The Giver in Rise of the Warrior is Orkos (revealed in chapter 19). Gallery Orkos.png Snapshot.PNG|Orkos and Kratos Is Orkos actually a human..JPG Video Category:Characters Category:God of War:Ascension Category:God of War Series Category:Allies